School idol days sunshine
by otakufan375
Summary: What should've happened during the school idol days sunshine manga. The credit of the manga goes to the original creator. The story idea is something that I came up with.


Chika had started to notice that You has been acting really weird lately and it was starting to scare. For the past couple of days You has been getting more aggressive and Chika tried asking her what's wrong but the only response that she would get was a glare and a bunch of yelling. Chika didn't know what was going on with her childhood friend. She didn't like the way that she was acting. She wasn't the You that she knew and loved. Chika remembered that this all happened when she was starting to get closer to Riko. Chika started to develop romantic feelings for Riko and that's when You started to change.

Chika was at her house thinking about You. She wanted to help her but she didn't know where to start. She tried asking but that didn't work. She tried to follow her in secret but her behavior didn't come back. She was hoping that she would reveal the reason why she was acting like that. She was started to lose hope and was beginning to think that there was nothing that she could do help You.

Chika heard her phone make a noise. She looked at her phone and saw that she got a text from You. Chika was surprised that You texted her since she had been ignoring her for the past couple of days. Chika read the message that You sent her.

"Could you meet on the school roof after school tomorrow?" You asked

Chika was happy that You finally wanted to talk to her again. She immediately replied to the her message.

"Of course! I'll see on the roof after school tomorrow" Chika replied

As soon as she sent the text she saw that You replied.

"Good, then see you tomorrow" You said

Chika was happy that You wanted to talk to her again. She was hoping that her best friend would tell her what's been bothering her so she could try to help her. Chika couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day after school Chika informed Riko what she was going to do before they head off together.

"Riko" Chika said

"What is it Chika?" Riko asked

"Can you hold on for a minute before we leave? There's something that I need to do" Chika asked

"Sure, but what is it that you need to do?" Riko asked

"You wanted to talk me on the roof after school today so I'm gonna go meet her" Chika said

Riko started to feel uneasy after hearing what Chika said. Riko also noticed the changes in the You's behavior. She was scared of her and she didn't want Chika to go up there to meet her on her own.

"Would be okay if I joined you two?" Riko asked

"I think it would be better if it was only the two of us, sorry" Chika said

Riko said nothing and only nodded. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice since she really cared about Chika. She followed Chika to the roof and stayed behind the doorway so she wouldn't be spotted. She saw both Chika and You started to talk.

"I'm here You" Chika said

You turned around and Chika saw that she still had the gloom look on her face.

"I'm glad you could come" You said

"What did you want to talk about?" Chika asked

You stepped forward and started to talk to Chika about her feelings.

"Chika, we're best friends aren't we?" You said

"Of course we are! We are the best of friends" Chika said happily

"I think my feeling for you have changed" You said

Chika looked at her with a confused look.

"What do mean?" Chika asked

"My feelings for you have evolved. I no longer see you as my best friend. I now see you as a lover" You said

"You" Chika said

"I love you, Chika. Please be with me" You said

Chika was shocked that You just confessed her feeling to her. It broke Chika's heart for her to do this but she already had feelings for Riko.

"I'm sorry You but I can't accept your feelings. I already have feeling for someone else" Chika said

"It's Riko isn't it?" You asked

"Yeah it is" Chika said

You started to glare at Chika and that look sent chills down her spine.

"I'm sorry that I don't feel the same as you but we can still be friends" Chika said

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Chika" You said

"Why are you sorry?" Chika asked

"I'm sorry that you'll be gone" You said

Riko was starting to get a really bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. The next thing that happened left her frozen in shock. You pulled out a knife and stabbed Chika in the stomach. Chika's eyes went wide when she felt the knife go straight through her stomach. Chika looked down and saw the knife in her stomach. Chika coughed up some blood and looked at You with a shocked look on her face.

"You, why?" Chika said

"The only one I love is you and if I can't have then no one can" You said

You pulled the knife out Chika's stomach and she collapsed on the floor. Riko was watching all this through the doorway and she couldn't believe that Chika's best friend just stabbed her. She saw You positioned herself on top of Chika and prepared to stab her again.

"Good bye, best friend!" You said

Riko couldn't take it anymore and opened the door wide open. She dashed over to them. You heard some footsteps running towards her and was surprised to see that it was Riko. This surprise gave Riko enough time to shove You of Chika. She managed to lift Chika up and dashed towards the exit. She heard some footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw that You was coming after them. Riko was more scared than usual. You was a fast runner and there was no way that she could out run her. Riko heard Chika cough and felt some of the blood splash on her. Riko could tell that Chika was in bad shape. She needed to get her away from You and get her to a hospital as soon as possible.

"Chika! Hang in there!" Riko said

Riko turned to the next corner and spotted a closet. You wasn't here yet so this was her chance to hide. She opened the door and closed it. She even barricaded it just in case You figures out where she was. You was fast but there was no way that she was strong enough to break down a door.

"There, we should be safe for now" Riko said

Riko was relieved that she managed to get away from You. Now she could focus all of her attention on Chika. Riko turned back towards Chika and saw that a pool of blood started to form around her body. Riko was panicking now. She needed to slow the bleeding down or else Chika will bleed to death. She looked through some of the supplies and found some wash clothes and rags.

"These will have to do for now" Riko said

Riko went back over to Chika and lifted her shirt up.

"Forgive me for this Chika but I need to slow down the bleeding" Riko said

Riko pressed the cloths and rags that she found against the wound in her stomach. It was working because Chika's bleeding was starting to slow down. Riko knew that this was her chance to call for an ambulance. She called the emergency number and told them what happened. She was told to wait until they got there. Riko hoped that they would get here as soon as possible. A couple of minutes passed and Riko heard the sirens. Riko was relieved that they arrived. She picked up Chika and opened the door. She brought her towards the paramedics.

Riko rode the ambulance to the hospital. She watched as the paramedics started to work on Chika. When they got to the hospital and Riko was told to wait in the waiting room. She did what she was told and waited for the news on Chika. The doctor came out and told Riko that Chika would be okay but she was still being worked on. Riko thanked him. She decided to wait until she was allowed to see Chika.


End file.
